


Oblivious Idiots

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Interfering Aphrodite, Most of these ships and characters are background, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: Aphrodite decides to use the demigods as entertainment, plus they're annoying her with all the incorrect relationships. As a result, she swaps all of their powers with their soulmate's. Minor chaos and heartbreak follow.orSemi-hurt/comfort Pipabeth as well as them being oblivious idiots while Thalia knows what's up.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	1. Can Aphrodite Just Not?

**Annabeth’s POV**

Annabeth looked up at the goddess, her dinner forgotten. Aphrodite floated above the dining hall, a mischievous look on her face. “Since it’s been so long since any dramatic monster attacks,” she began. “I thought I’d do you a favor and spice things up. It’s  _ so boring _ when nothing is happening.” Annabeth’s mind raced through the possibilities, trying to figure out what the goddess wanted. Easy. Drama. Love. Breaking hearts. Ugh. “So to make things interesting, I am going to do this,” Aphrodite said, gracefully sweeping an arm out across the hall. A slight twinge hit Annabeth when the hand passed her, and she flinched slightly. “There. I didn’t do much, just a simple power swap!” Aphrodite trilled, looking pleased. “Your soulmate will have your power. Find them to get it back!” 

With no further explanation, she disappeared, the space where she had been distorting slightly for an instant. The scent of perfume drifted downwards as the campers broke out into confused chatter. Already, people were testing their powers. Frank, looking bewildered, stared behind him, where a small gem had popped out of the ground. Hazel, who had just continued walking, slipped on it, turning into a sugar glider on her way down and landing on Frank’s head. A murmur of laughter came up from those watching, especially when Hazel popped back to human form, appearing in Frank’s arms and looking very embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were causing a scene. Jason was somehow encased in a bubble of water, and Percy was hanging upside down above him, flying. They grinned at each other, Percy not even looking at Annabeth. A sudden pang hit her heart when she realized what that meant, and she suddenly stood up from the table, surprising Malcolm. The boy sitting beside her followed her gaze, and he put a hand on hers.   
“Don’t,” Annabeth said, putting a surprising amount of force behind the word. Malcolm instantly pulled back, and she left, running for her cabin as tears pricked her eyes.


	2. Piper Sits There and Overthinks Everything

**Piper’s POV**

Piper watched Percy try to teach Jason how to get the bubble to go away, resting her chin on her hands. Hazel and Frank had kissed, leaving their powers normal again, but she supposed that Percy couldn’t really kiss Jason without drowning at the moment. Then again, maybe they were just having fun. She hadn’t noticed anything different, and had already gone down the list. The grass wouldn’t grow any faster, so no plant powers. Drew had noticed when Piper tried to pickpocket her, she couldn’t shadow-travel, and she didn’t even have her charmspeak. 

A slight noise, hands hitting wood, from the Athena table made her glance up. Annabeth was watching Jason and Percy, tears glittering in her eyes.  _ Oh. Right.  _ Even though she wasn’t dating Jason anymore, and therefore didn’t really mind that he and Percy were apparently soulmates, Annabeth and Percy were still very much a thing. Focusing back on Annabeth, she watched as one of the other Athena campers, Malcom, tried to comfort Annabeth. Annabeth snapped something at him and ran off, a slight sob barely audible as she raced past Piper.

Piper ignored the urge to run after Annabeth, the logical part of her mind saying that Annabeth would probably prefer to be alone for a while. A cheer made her turn back around. Jason had gotten out of the bubble and kissed Percy, causing the son of Poseidon to fall, powers swapped back, and land in Jason’s arms. When the rest of her siblings started fangirling, yelling out couple names, Piper decided that it was time to go back to her cabin. She walked across the grass, hearing yells and cheering behind her, probably whenever a new couple found each other. Her gaze lingered on the Athena cabin as she passed it, almost sure she could hear sobbing. Fighting the urge to rush inside and give Annabeth a hug, which Piper wasn’t sure that the daughter of Athena would appreciate, Piper kept walking.

Stepping into her own cabin, Piper lay on her bunk. She hadn’t found her soulmate, and she probably wasn’t the only one. Hopefully Chiron would give the campers time tomorrow to try and figure it out. It wasn’t every day that a god showed themself. Piper snuggled deeper under the covers and went over the gods and their abilities again, drowsiness slowly overtaking her.  _ Zeus… Obviously not, the only child of Zeus here is Jason, and he’s with Percy… That means no Poseidon either… Hades is a no... Demeter is probably a no… Hermes… no… Apollo…  _ Her thoughts trailed off as she fell asleep.


	3. I'll Be Your Lighthouse, I'll Make It Okay...

**Annabeth’s POV**

Annabeth had been sparring all day, not bothering to try and find her soulmate. She was fine without powers, it was how she had always been. What she was  _ not _ fine without was Percy. She instantly shoved the thought from her mind, throwing herself back at Clarisse with new energy. The Ares girl, surprise flashing across her face, grinned, determination in her eyes. With a skilled flick, Annabeth found herself disarmed, her dagger skittering away across the ground. With a nod and “well done” to Clarisse, she went to go get it. She leaned down and reached for it, her fingers closing around the handle at the same time as someone else’s. Glancing up, she found herself looking into a pair of sea-green eyes.

Instantly standing and backing up, she narrowed her eyes at him, battling the rising flood of emotion. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice cracking on ‘you’.

“Well… uh… you dropped this,” Percy said, seemingly unprepared for Annabeth’s reaction. He held the dagger out to her and she took it, noticing for the first time that Jason was behind him. The sight of them together broke the careful dam she had been building in her mind, letting tears blur her vision slightly.

“Annabeth,” Percy started, seeing a tear slip down Annabeth’s cheek.

“Just.. go away,” Annabeth said, wiping her tears with one hand. “Leave me alone.” Her voice broke again. To her surprise, Percy turned and left, with Jason looking mildly confused but following him. Relief and regret welled up in Annabeth at the same time, sending her to her knees on the dusty ground while tears streamed down her face.

\----

**Piper’s POV**

Piper saw Annabeth fall to her knees. Her heart ached for the blonde, and she quickly walked over and knelt, murmuring into Annabeth’s ear. “It’ll be alright.” She didn’t know if Annabeth even heard her, but she carefully helped Annabeth to her feet, leading her to the Aphrodite cabin and past Clarisse’s startlingly understanding gaze. Her siblings were all out either fangirling over the newfound couples or finding their own soulmates, so the cabin was unusually empty.

Annabeth sat down heavily on Piper’s bed, her sobs having subsided a bit. “I’m sorry,” she said, wiping her cheeks again. “I hate being seen like this.” Piper sat down beside her, putting an arm around Annabeth.

“It’s okay. If you managed to get through this  _ without _ a breakdown I’d be surprised. Everyone thought that you and Percy would be soulmates.” Her last sentence sent Annabeth back into tears, leaving Piper cursing herself for her tactlessness.

“It’s not even just that, it’s that-” Annabeth was interrupted by a sob. “We went through Tartarus together, he’s always been there, I don’t know if I can do this without him…”

Annabeth’s sentences were devolving by the moment, and Piper felt a stab of pity for the blonde. “I can’t imagine not having him beside me, we had so many plans. Finish here, go to New Rome and…” Piper wondered how much of Annabeth had broken for the normally closed girl to be sharing this much.

\----

**Annabeth’s POV**

Annabeth wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore, just that it hurt and ached and her heart felt like it was breaking. All the worries, all the stress, fear, anxiety, everything that she had been holding back for so long was tumbling out, her carefully built walls crashing down.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without him,” she said softly, softly enough for her to hear Piper’s quiet singing.

“I see your monsters,

I see your pain.

Tell me your problems,

I’ll chase them away.” 

Annabeth’s sobs were getting smaller, and she was more in control now. Focusing on the lyrics, rather than real life, made it a bit easier to stop the emotions.

“I’ll be your lighthouse,

I’ll make it okay.

When I see your monsters.

I’ll stand there so brave,

And chase them all away...” 

Piper’s voice trailed off, and Annabeth opened her eyes.

“Piper… Thank you,” she said, looking back at her. Piper looked up and nodded slightly, her kaleidoscopic eyes flashing before she returned to her work. “Are you... braiding my hair?” she asked. Now that she was paying attention, she could feel slight tugs from time to time.

“Umm…” Piper said, surprised by Annabeth’s sudden mood swing. “Maybe?” She lightly held out the braid so Annabeth could see it. A gray owl feather was twined into the strands, matching Annabeth’s eyes perfectly.

“It’s beautiful,” Annabeth murmured, reaching over and gently running a finger down the sleek feather. 

Of course it’s  _ then _ that Drew barged into the cabin, followed by a few more of Piper’s siblings. Annabeth jolted upright from where she was leaning on Piper, blushing slightly at the knowing look Drew gave Piper. A pang struck her heart at the same time, reminded of when those types of looks were directed at her and Percy.

Piper had reacted alongside Annabeth, sliding away so they weren’t sitting as close as they had been. “Drew, before you say anything,  _ nothing is happening _ . I’m trying to help her with Percy.” she added, quieter. Drew’s look faded to one of recognition, and she nodded, for once without a snarky comment. She beckoned to her siblings and they left again, one of them shooting a concerned look back at the pair.


	4. Obnoxiously Nonexistent Powers

**Piper’s POV**

“I-I think I’m better now,” Annabeth said once the door closed, swiping at a final tear.

“That’s good,” Piper said. “If you ever need to talk, or just to cry, I’ll be here, okay?” she told the blonde. Annabeth nodded, her stormy eyes unreadable again. The conversation trailed off, leaving a semi-awkward silence.

“Did you find your soulmate?” Annabeth asked suddenly.

“No,” Piper answered, absently fingering her braid. “I haven’t really looked either. Just no Demeter or Zeus.” She wisely avoided adding Poseidon, not wanting to send Annabeth into a relapse. “Oh, and no Hades either. That’s assuming that Aphrodite only did the swap to Camp Half-Blood.” 

Annabeth sighed. “I hadn’t thought of that. For everyone’s sake, let’s hope it’s only Camp Half-Blood.”

“At least only the people  _ at _ Camp Half-Blood,” Piper muttered, thinking of Frank and Hazel. “Reyna and Thalia are here too, along with Frank and Hazel. They were probably affected, Frank and Hazel had swapped powers,” she said.

“I saw that before running off,” Annabeth murmured. An explosion outside drew them both out of the cabin, where they saw Calypso staring at her hands, a shocked Leo beside her. A crowd was gathering around them, and while the campers watched, the pair turned towards each other, Calypso’s ears flaming.

“You know what this means!” Leo exclaimed, a smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” Calypso muttered, her cheeks going red. The pair kissed, the fire on Calypso’s ears going out as new ones flickered on Leo’s. They broke apart to the cheers of campers, who dispersed once the action was over. Half of them were drawn into another spectacle, where one of Annabeth’s siblings was making plants shoot out of the ground.

“You know, we could try that,” Piper said to Annabeth, watching as flowers bloomed.

“Try what? Making giant vines?” Annabeth asked skeptically, watching the Demeter cabin run over and try to match powers with the Athena kid.

“No,” Piper snorted. “Finding our powers. We should have some, and we can figure out our soulmate with them!” She winced at the last few words, but Annabeth didn’t react.

“That’s… actually a good idea,” Annabeth admitted, watching one of the Demeter guys be lifted up by the plants. “We should probably go somewhere other than this though…” Piper nodded and grabbed Annabeth’s hand, dragging her towards the edge of the forest. 

\----

**Annabeth’s POV**

The pair worked their way down to a small clearing, where Piper glanced at Annabeth as if to say  _ ‘Now what?’ _ Annabeth shrugged back, trying to remember the range of abilities for each cabin. Beside her, Piper picked up a few branches and a vine, starting to do… something with them. After a moment, she sighed, dropping them. “No Hephaestus either,” she muttered to Annabeth.

“So there’s Zeus, Apollo, Hades, Athena, Demeter…” Annabeth listed the cabins, leaving out Poseidon’s. 

“Zeus? But Jason-” Piper cut herself off.

“Thalia’s here too,” Annabeth explained. “If Frank and Hazel swapped abilities, then that means other visitors here did too. So Thalia and Reyna are still options,” she finished, mentally adding Bellona to the list of cabins. Yes, she knew it wasn’t technically a cabin, but Bellona was a goddess and therefore had abilities to be checked.

“So we just need to start testing and go down the line?” Piper asked. Annabeth nodded, going to the first cabin on the list. Zeus. She tried to do what she’d seen Jason do, mentally ordering the wind to obey. The wind ignored her, continuing to blow Annabeth’s frizz in her face. Beside her, Piper’s face was turning red and she was staring at a rock a few feet away.

“Pipes?” Annabeth asked, waving a hand in front of Piper’s face. Piper exhaled sharply, glancing at Annabeth’s slight grin.

“I was trying to summon a thunderbolt,” she grumbled, glaring at the rock.

“No Zeus then,” Annabeth said, moving on. They were no better at fighting than normal, and Ares got crossed off the list. Neither could shadowtravel and they didn’t suddenly have perfect accuracy, so no Hades or Apollo. Now Piper was throwing water into the air and muttering something under her breath. Her nose was wrinkled cutely as she concentrated, making Annabeth pause to wonder why she’d noticed. Piper threw another handful of water, her muttering slightly louder now.

“Rainbow! Raaaaaaain...bow!” Annabeth couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. Piper narrowed her eyes, scooping up a handful of water and splashing Annabeth with it. The puddle she was using quickly ran dry as the girls devolved into a water fight. 

“No luck with Iris, huh,” Annabeth said, grinning as she brushed dripping curls out of her eyes.

“Shut up, Chase” Piper said, sticking her tongue out.

“Make me,” Annabeth shot back, sounding way more flirtatious than she intended.  _ Why am I thinking about this?! _ she yelled at herself, saved from Piper’s response by a blond guy falling from the sky.

“Will?” Annabeth asked, staring at the son of Apollo.

“Yep.” Will looked around, taking in the trees. “It worked?! I gotta tell Nico! Uhh… Which way back to the cabins?” he asked.

“That way,” Piper said, pointing behind him. “Follow the yelling.”

“Thanks!” Will said, already dashing off.

“So we don’t need to try Hades again,” Piper said as Will disappeared into the trees. “What were we talking about?”

“Uhh… nothing? Just kinda arguing?” Annabeth responded, definitely not hoping Piper had forgotten. “Anyways, should we keep testing powers?”

“We’ve gone through most of them,” Piper pointed out. The daughter of Aphrodite frowned, thinking. “I don’t know how we’re supposed to test some of them though, like Athena was just intelligence, right?” she asked Annabeth. Annabeth shoved down the part of her mind going  _ JUST intelligence?! _ and nodded. “Then there’s Nemesis… What powers does that cabin even have?” Annabeth shrugged.

“They know the cost of things…?” she offered.

“Yeah, but how do we measure that? Anyone with common sense can figure that out. Most Aphrodite campers don’t have charmspeak, so we can’t test that… Feeling extra competitive? Nike doesn’t have any powers either… Why is this so difficuulllllt?” Piper whined, dragging out the word.

“We could try going back and seeing who else has found their soulmates,” Annabeth mused. “It could help narrow things down.”

“It’s better than sitting here trying to grow a stupid flower,” Piper said, glaring at the barely blooming violet sprouting at her feet.

“So come on!” The daughter of Athena grabbed Piper’s hand, towing her back towards camp. 


	5. Thalia Needs To Shut Up

**Piper’s POV**

As the pair broke out of the woods, Reyna swooped low over their heads, nearly bulldozing into them. Thalia proceeded to run them over, her yells nearly drowning out Reyna’s apology. Reyna banked sharply to the right, whipping around to go soaring back over the camp. Thalia, chasing her from the ground, was yelling curses up at her. Reyna shot forwards faster, flying ahead of Thalia, when a devilish grin appeared on Thalia’s face, one that Piper had seen on Leo many times.

“Reyna better watch out,” Piper muttered to Annabeth. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Reyna seemed to lose control, her power increasing and speed doubling before she careened into the side of the Demeter cabin. Thankfully, the grass on the roof softened her fall enough that she wasn’t hurt. Thalia walked over, smirking.

“Two can play at that game, Reyna,” she said as she jumped, grabbing Reyna’s foot and yanking her off the roof. Reyna grinned in response, catching herself before she hit the ground. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Thalia snapped, leaping at Reyna and tackling her to the ground. “Get out of here, all of you!” she yelled, turning to face the crowd watching the pair. Annabeth grinned at Piper and the pair walked over just as Thalia and Reyna kissed, swapping powers back.

“The Demeter cabin is going to have a problem with the Reyna-shaped hole in their roof,” Annabeth said, pointing to the roof. Reyna’s impact had created a demigod-shaped spot with no grass, the dirt shoved up all around it.

“They can grow it again in a second, it’s fine,” Thalia said, getting to her feet. Reyna shook her head to clear whatever fuzz was left from the impact and kiss, still looking partly stunned. 

“So you’re a thing now?” Piper asked before she could stop herself.

“Yeah,” Reyna said, blushing slightly as she stood up.

“I think you two are the last of our friends to find their soulmates,” Piper mused, running over the pairings in her head.

“I saw Jason and Percy,” Thalia said, with a sideways glance at Annabeth. Piper took Annabeth’s hand and squeezed it silently, hoping that Annabeth knew she was there for her.

“And Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso,” Reyna added. “What about Nico?” she questioned.

“He’s with Will,” Annabeth explained. “An Apollo kid.” 

“And what about you two?” Thalia asked, eyes on their joined hands.

“None so far,” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Have you tried anyone?” Thalia wondered, a mischievous look flashing in her eyes.

“We’ve just been trying to figure out what powers we have,” Piper said, narrowing her eyes at the Hunter. At the same time, her mind was latching on to what Thalia said. She looked at Annabeth out of the corner of her eye, her mind forming a possibility. When Thalia noticed Piper’s gaze, her grin widened. Piper fought back a blush while Reyna smacked Thalia’s arm.

“You are  _ not _ going to torment them,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Torment us?” Annabeth asked, confusion in her eyes.

“Nothing!” Thalia said, locking eyes with Piper. The knowing smirk stayed on her face as Reyna dragged her away.

“What were they talking about?” Annabeth asked Piper, turning to the daughter of Aphrodite.

“Well, if you really want to kn-mphphp MMPHH!” Thalia yelled from the distance, Reyna slapping a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Piper momentarily wondered how Thalia could hear them from that far away.

“It’s nothing,” Piper said, the blush from earlier returning.

“If you say so,” Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. She let go of Piper’s hand, Piper not realizing they were still holding hands, and started walking, motioning for Piper to follow her. As they walked through the camp, Annabeth pointed out some of the new couples on the way to the dining hall. Piper was sort of paying attention, still thinking about the possibility she had seen.  _ When I put it that way, I sound like the Oracle,  _ Piper thought to herself, grinning slightly.

“What’s so funny?” Annabeth asked, seeing Piper’s smile. “And if you say ‘nothing’, I will judo flip you.” Piper blushed. She seriously needed to stop doing that. Mind racing for an explanation, because how do you tell your best friend you like her-  _ Wait. Where did that come from?!  _ Piper asked herself.  _ It’s accurate, _ a tiny, stubborn bit of her mind insisted. The whole time that was going on in her head, Annabeth was just patiently watching her, head tilted. 

“Umm… Can I have a second?” Piper asked, seeing concern flash in Annabeth’s eyes.

“Okay…?” Annabeth said, studying her expression like it was a particularly difficult puzzle. Piper thanked her and closed her eyes, wanting to block out the outside world so she could concentrate.  _ If it’s accurate, then prove it, _ she challenged the voice, not expecting anything. She found herself sifting through memories of the past day, starting with her comforting Annabeth in the Aphrodite cabin.

Helping Annabeth, braiding the feather into her hair… Piper loved the look of the silver-gray feather in Annabeth’s hair, matching her eyes and, somehow, making Annabeth look like she was Piper’s. Later, them working so well together to find their powers, resulting in an ending that had left Piper strangely disappointed. She didn’t know  _ what _ she would have done if Will hadn’t interrupted. Then, recently, Thalia, Reyna, and that whole conversation… Piper opened her eyes to find Annabeth watching her, absently running a hand down her braid, fingers lingering on the feather.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth asked, meeting Piper’s eyes.  _ Am I going to do this? _

“Umm…” Piper started, twisting her fingers anxiously. Annabeth’s patient gaze steadied her as she started to talk.  _ Oh gods, ohgods ohgods I’m doing this. _ “Annabeth? I think I like you. Like a lot,” she said, wringing her hands more than ever. Annabeth’s eyes, normally unreadable, flickered with hints of different emotions, each appearing faster than the first. “But I understand if you don’t like me, and plus we might not be soulmates, and that’s fine, but I just wan-” 

“Piper. Stop,” Annabeth said. Piper felt her mouth close, and she noticed that Annabeth had stepped closer while she was rambling. The daughter of Athena took Piper’s hands, untangling her fingers and stopping Piper’s wringing before continuing.

“I think I like you too, Pipes,” Annabeth said, looking back up with a blush. “It won’t matter if we aren’t soulmates though, so why don’t we test that first?” 

“I-I think we already have,” Piper said, in shock. “A few moments ago, when you shushed me.” Annabeth’s eyes widened, and she put a hand over her mouth.

“Charmspeak?” she asked through her fingers. Piper’s nod made her close her eyes and sink to the ground. “Oh gods, that explains a lot,” she said. “I need to apologize to Malcolm… and Percy…”

“It’s fine, I’m sure they’ll understand,” Piper said, kneeling beside her. “You didn’t know you were doing it. At least you aren’t like me and didn’t steal a Cadillac.”

Annabeth’s eyes opened, focusing back on her. “I could always go for Apollo’s sun chariot,” she joked, taking her hand off her mouth. Piper nodded in agreement, standing up and helping Annabeth to her feet. Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forwards and kissed Annabeth.


	6. Thalia Apparently Runs A Betting Ring

**Annabeth’s POV**

Annabeth stiffened before kissing back, cupping Piper’s chin with one hand. Something clicked into place in her mind, and suddenly her thoughts were racing along.  _ Athena’s Mind _ , she thought to herself, the gears in her brain working twice as fast. They broke apart when a wolf-whistle sounded out, and a fierce blush was working its way into her cheeks when she saw Leo standing a short ways away. Beside him, Calypso was facepalming and looked ready to drag him away. A glance at Piper told her that the daughter of Aphrodite was flushed, eyes bright. Piper met her gaze, both of them silently agreeing to ignore Leo.

“I can’t read your eyes anymore,” Piper murmured, squinting at Annabeth as Calypso grabbed the back of Leo’s shirt and dragged him away. Annabeth frowned, confused.

“What?”

“When you had my powers, Aphrodite’s powers,” Piper explained. “I could see emotions in your eyes. I don’t know if it’s because of the emotional bit or just less of a war-strategic mind letting your walls down.”

“And you can’t normally?” Annabeth asked, curious.

“Nope,” Piper responded, shaking her head.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I could read your eyes when you had Athena’s Mind either. Emotions in general were easier, though. Probably an Aphrodite thing.” Annabeth shrugged, grinning at Piper. Suddenly, a memory struck her, and she groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“How dense was I?” she complained, cheeks red at the memory of Thalia and Piper’s conversation.

“You’re gonna have to explain, Annie,” Piper said, a teasing note in her voice. “Do you mean right now? Or like a week ago?”

“First, shut up, second, don’t call me Annie, third, I’m killing Thalia, if Reyna hasn’t done it already.”

“No can do, okay Annie, and oh…” Piper grinned. “You being dense was good, and I don’t think I could handle more embarrassment. Besides, Reyna probably already killed Thalia.”

“Speak of the devil,” Annabeth muttered as Thalia ran up behind Piper.

“Can you even say that?” Thalia asked while Reyna caught up.

“For the record, I am not responsible for her escape,” Reyna said in place of an apology. “Stupid winds,” she muttered, glaring at Thalia.

Thalia turned back to stick out her tongue at the praetor, looking back at Piper and Annabeth. “So I was right?” she asked, blue eyes flickering with mischief. When both girls flushed, she cheered. “Told you, Rey!” 

“I never disagreed,” Reyna grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but Travis did! He needs to pay up!” Thalia darted off, the exasperated Roman taking off after her.

“You  _ bet _ on them!?” Reyna’s disapproving voice rang out as they disappeared behind the Hephaestus cabin.

“They’re good together,” Piper said, apparently deciding to ignore the entire conversation.

“I wonder how long Reyna will last,” Annabeth mused, grinning.

“They’re soulmates, they’ll be fine.” Piper took Annabeth’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go talk to Percy.” For once, hurt didn’t flash across Annabeth’s face, and she merely nodded as they walked off, finally together.


End file.
